Killed with Love
by laramalfoy2002
Summary: Dramione Draco/Hermione 6th year
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, Ron say do think Malfoy changed? I mean he doesn't make as many comments as he used to, and he avoids almost everyone."

Harry and Ron turned over and glanced over to the Slytherin table then back at Hermione. "Yeah I guess so" Ron said,

"but he's up to something suspicious, something terrible and troublemaking, I can see It in eyes." said harry, fast at first and then slowing down at the end.

"You look at his eyes? Honestly?" Ron said sarcastically, Hermione then gave him the glare, to which meant 'this is serious Ron,'

"I mean each time a professor says something about the dark arts or you-know-who, he somewhat turns pale and starts fidgeting with his parchments and quill."

Hermione looked at Ron then on to harry to see their reactions, she got none from Ron but did from harry. Harry took a deep breath to start talking "More of a reason that he's has become a Deatheater,"

"I think he was forced into being one, after all his father is one, not to mention Lucius cares that Malfoy must become what Lucius is," Hermione responded while Ron was focusing on his food. Harry nodded in agreement

"you've got a point there," "Don't i always?" she smirked and harry rolled his eyes. Deep inside her, she felt something suspicious.

While on the other hand Draco was playing with his food, each now and then he would glance at Hermione. He had loved her for as long as he could remember. He knew he had not one chance of being with her, from all the names he had called her in the past and to what he had become now. If his father knew about his love for her, he would be dead before a blink of the eye and he knew that for a fact, because his father would use the Cruciatus curse against him many times. He felt like dying so bad, he is forced into something very imitating, harmful and horribly terrible and on the other hand he loves someone who never thinks of him. He felt like crying so bad, but 'Malfoys do not cry'.

"Draco, you've been playing with your food for the past half hour," Pansy said in a concerned voice "Why is that any of your concern?" saying that Draco got up, looked over the Gryffindor table one last time and headed to the library to start his defense against the dark arts essay.

After Hermione finished eating got up and said her goodbyes to Harry and Ron, then went to go get her books she borrowed from the library and went to the library and some new books. Once she got to the library, she returned her borrowed books, and started preparing lessons in advanced. Hours passed that felt like minutes for her; she got up and started making her way her dorm until she saw Malfoy.

She hid herself, without thinking she followed him making sure he neither feels like someone is following him nor see anyone following him. Although he did feel like someone was following him, like he always did, so each minute or so he would look back and lucky he didn't see her. Until at last he reached the seventh floor and turned left, Hermione knew exactly where he was going.

When he finally reached the room of requirement and he scanned his surroundings on last time and went into the room of requirements. She was quick to go follow. When the room of requirement opened its doors again, she quickly entered quickly hoping he would notice that they opened again, but hope didn't do well. He saw the doors open again. Quick to react

"Who's there?" he shouted across the room. "Show yourself this insistence!" he shouted once more "I said who's there?" he repeated himself, now more frightened than ever.

Hermione was doomed, she had no other choice but to show herself, but her inertia wouldn't let her.

"Pansy is that you?" then Hermione fought her hesitance and fear and showed herself, let the Gryffindor girl take on. "Granger?" he said in disbelief just above a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys I hoped you liked the first chapter, don't forget to review

Disclaimer: I do not own any character everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot of course.

"What are you doing here, granger?"

"I could ask you the same Malfoy"

Draco was speechless, he didn't have anything to say, all that came out was "go, before you get hurt, please just go" he begged but Hermione was stubborn and he knew it himself.

"I won't go unless you tell me what you're doing here with that vanishing cabinet, we saw you the other day at Borgin and Burkes, with another vanishing cabinet."

He was sweating, frightened, he could just curse himself to death. He put both of his hands through his hair in frustration and pivoted on a foot. He was frustrated of having to work for the dark side, loving a girl that hates him. He didn't know what to do; he didn't have the guts to curse her.

"Please Hermione, I can't do this, I can't, I just can't, please try to understand" he was begging, he felt a tear shed from his grey frightened eye, and onto his cheek; he quickly wiped it. He didn't want Hermione to know his dirty big secret. Hermione just stood there, pity filling her whole body. The Slytherin prince, the big school and the only Malfoy was crying right in front of her. Without thinking, she went and hugged him in comfort. He returned the hug. Both were surprised, Draco tried his best not to cry or sob, but sometimes the best of a person isn't good enough in complicated situation. If he cried Hermione would get more and more curious; and would want to know his filthy big secret and start to hate, although she already does, at least in his thoughts.

Hermione whispers in his ears, "It's okay, cry all you want, no one is here to prevent from crying." After hearing that Draco put his hand on her shoulders and took a step back and escorted himself out of the room of requirements. Hermione started calling his name "DRACO, WE'RE NOT DONE HERE, I NEED ANSWERS COME ON," with that she started chasing him but after he turned right and hid; and was out of her sight. He was so thankful that he lost her and didn't get answers, but he was doomed now, he knew that Hermione would go and tell her two bodyguards. When she was gone he got out of hiding place. When he turned around he was surprised, Hermione chuckled. "You thought I'd let u go that easily?" then she got out the marauders map out of her robes and waved it in the air. "Dormiratis" he casted on her, he caught her before she fell asleep. He levitated her and took her to the to the Gryffindor tower. He lifted the spell he casted on her from a distance and left. The spell has done him well, it erased the last three minutes before casting that spell and so she wouldn't remember who casted that spell. He was somewhat relieved he knew that spell, and know he understood why Hermione always reads spell books; for situations like this.

Hermione woke up in front the Gryffindor. She was confused, how'd she get here when she was calling Draco about a second ago. She got up, still being confused and entered the Gryffindor common room and greeted her friends and went to her dorm to get changed out of her robes. After having that done she went to harry and Ron who were surprisingly studying "honestly Hermione, I thought that you were having a sleepover with the library," Ron commented the same old thing, "I wish," Hermione answered " something expected Ron, you still haven't got used to her old same 'good habit' of hers ?" harry emphasized 'good habit'. Hermione elbowed him his stomach, "Oww that hurts" in a whining sarcastic voice. Then again Hermione got the parchment from the table and hit harry again but on his head, while of course Ron was laughing at how defeated his friend was.

The next day Draco tried his best not to steel one peek at Hermione, back it backfired, and when he looked at the Gryffindor table he had not seen her. He was so worried if the spell had to do with her not being there. All of a sudden he remembered that there were some side effects on the spell, but he couldn't remember what they were. He wanted to band his hand on the table until he sees her in a good condition. When he had a free class, he rushed to the library and got the same book and started searching for that spells side effects. It seemed like hours until he found the spell. "There will be no side effect in action, unless the witch or wizard is a muggleborn; the wizard or witch well sleep an hours longer during his or her night sleep for a day or so." Draco slammed the book shut and hurried to find Hermione, but he stopped as soon as he exited the library, 'what am I thinking? What was I thinking? Going to talk to granger and warn her about sleeping?! And get her more suspicious than she already is? Ha'.

A/N: I hope you liked it; btw there is no such spell as "Dormiratis" I just needed a spell that does what it does now so…

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione would keep an on Draco, but didn't follow him; because she knew that he would think that Hermione would keep following him. And everybody knows that Hermione loves to prove wrong. Hermione smirked to her intelligence. When she was heading to the Gryffindor tower at late night from the library, she heard distant two voices, they were quite familiar. She followed those voices to see who they belonged to. The voices were a turn away, so she stopped at the corner before the turn, and she peeked to see who they belonged to, Ron and Lavender. 'Ughhh' she hated lavender so much, yet loved Ron to eternity. She started to walk away before she would hear their non-sense cheesiness. "But Ron I'm pregnant, you can't just leave me now!" lavender said a bit too loud, Ron shushed her. Hermione's body suddenly stopped, tears flooded her causing blur, and her breathing was hard. She leaned to the closest wall because her legs were too weak, they couldn't carry her. She started sobbing and crying, and Ron heard something "Hello? Is anybody there?" he called out, Hermione gathered her books and put an invisibility spell, got up quickly and started running. She needed some fresh air, so she went outside, she went to nearest wall and started crying, screaming quietly, she was slowly dying, both physically and mentally. She tried to calm herself but she just couldn't.

As Draco made his way out of the library, he heard horrific broken sobs. He went to check it out without getting caught, he was successful. He went outside and followed the sound of sobs, when he finally reached the source of those sobs he was very surprised. It was the bright, cheerful, intelligent Hermione crying in front of him. "Granger?!" he said in a tone of disbelieve which made her cry harder, "so we meet again," while sitting down next to her. She took her head out of her hands and rested her knees. Wiping her tears from her face, she turned to face Malfoy "what is it you want Malfoy?" in a slight whisper

"Who was the one that put you in that horrible condition?" a tear shed from her chocolate brown eyes "you know what's every odd? It is that when we meet, we meet in bad conditions" he continued.

She was too tired to answer so she nodded. She let out a sigh.

"Its Weasly isn't it?" he sounded frustrated

"How'd you know?" she said very quietly barely heard

"I see the way you look at him alone, and when that brown girl is with him, your eyes just shout in anger" he never thought that something HE would say would kill him, but know he knows that there is something to be said by himself that would kill himself.

She smiled, for having someone to notice.

"Lavender is pregnant, and the dad is Ron" she said slowly because she didn't know whether she could or could not say it.

"Oh" is all that came out "not to mention, Ron is leaving her, as I heard her and Ron arguing, although I only heard lavender say and she was pregnant and Ron couldn't leave her." She let a dry laugh and rolled her eyes.

Draco couldn't take it more, "look Hermione, I'm glad you're not with Ron; because he simply would just use you as a getaway as he did with Brown, and after he's done with you ,he'll through you out like rubbish the way he will do to Brown"

"Don't say that, I've known him for what 5 to 6 years already, he wouldn't do that." She doubted herself

"Yeah you've known him for 5 to 6 years AS A BROTHER, not a lover," desperate for her to understand "honestly Hermione, you're blinded by love,"

"Now were on first name basis are we? Plus who are you to whether I'm blinded or not" as her temper raise her voice did so, she got up and so did he, "I'm the person who notices everything, while your best friends didn't, I'm the person who acted as if I hate you when I don't, I'm the person who cared for you more than you ever imagined" he was so desperate, so much that this temper was raising and lowering every second.

She finally saw his desperation, and understood what he meant. "Look, I'm sorry ok? This is just new to me?"  
"What is new to you?" he was very exhausted,

"You, the changed you, you've became better and it's still new to me,"

"You think I've became better?" he let a dry laugh out. "You must be kidding yourself,"

Hermione was confused, then she remembered that incident a couple of days ago, "out of curiosity, what were you doing that day in the room of requirements?"

Draco put his hands through his hair, "Now, that is what makes me bad," sounding crazy, he point his index finger toward Hermione and moving it up and down.

"Draco, stop it, its scaring me"

"And you think it doesn't scare me?"

"Draco, calm down" Hermione would start making her towards Draco. She cupped his face "Look, we'll meet tomorrow here at 5pm, ok?" all he could do was nod.

A/N: hey guys thank you for reading, please follow or review, because honestly I feel like im writing for nobody, so plz review,


	4. Chapter 4

Draco needs to think of a lie, but he doesn't want to lose her trust, whether the trust she gives him is a grain of salt, he still wouldn't want to lose it. He tries not to think about the meeting, and on the other hand, Hermione tries to do the same. Hermione can't restrain herself from smiling each time she thinks about it, yet she doesn't know why…

As the day passed, Draco and Hermione tried their extreme best but couldn't help it to glance at each other. At dinner, Harry noticed Hermione looking at the Slytherin table. Harry had elbowed Ron to notice. But as soon as Hermione noticed she broke the stare, she needed a quick getaway from this situation. She started talking as if when she was thinking when she was looking at the Slytherin table. "So harry I was thinking-'' "Like you usually do" Ron and harry smiled, but she gave both of them the Hermione Granger glare.

"Anyways, how are you with getting ready for Voldemort's attack which is totally anonymous, which scares me and scares you more, so I was thinking about you, how are you feeling?"

"I actually don't know, I haven't focused on me lately, I have been focusing on how to defeat Voldemort and 'save the world from pure evil'" she smiled at the phrase 'save the world of pure evil'.

"Look Harry, if you need any help at all, come to me and I'll help you, and you know I'll be pleasured" "Thanks Hermione, but whether you tell me to come to you or not, I'm still going to come," Harry said, laughing at the end. It brought laughter to the trio too, until Lavender came. Hermione stopped laughing as if it was not funny anymore so her sudden end of laughter doesn't attract attention, while Ron greeted her with a kiss a her left cheek, as if nothing happened between them. Harry had no reaction until Ginny came both Harry and Hermione greeted her and she sat next to Hermione. Hermione trusts Ginny with her soul, she needs to tell her everything. But when she has the courage and the time to do so, she well definitely will tell her.

The time has come for them to meet, Hermione started to make her to the meeting place. Draco was both excited and threatened, for he was not to expose his secret. Draco was already ten minutes late. When he was heading to the meeting area, professor Snape called out to him. "Mister Draco I hope you are still not planning to expose yourself, are you?" he spoke in his usual tone.

"Now who would I tell professor?" trying to sound both confident and pitiful.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe that bushed hair, know-it-all Granger? Please correct me if I am wrong," sounding a bit sarcastic "You and Granger have been exchanging looks every now and then, even a fool can notice. If you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll make sure that your father will be the first to hear about this." Snape continued, without a word Draco turned around and started walking in a steady beat, for hatred has filled his heart.

Both Snape and Draco had no choice but to follow the Dark Lord's requests or else both will die; Snape from the unbreakable vow and Draco from his own father or the Dark Lord himself. Now, Draco was in no mood to meet Hermione, he was sure that his will hurt her with his anger.

Hermione was at the corner just before the gate to the meeting area. She had heard everything. But no useful information, she practically knew everything that Snape has said. She also knew that after what Snape has said, Draco will surely not come. Plus, after hearing what Snape has said about her, she didn't feel like meeting anyone either.

The next day, Hermione decided to tell Ginny everything. Hermione was somewhat in the mood to let all the suspension she had in her go on to someone else and share the equal amount of suspense. And Ginny was the right person.

A/N: hey guys, I'm trying my best to update everyday if possible, PLZ Review

Mashka08: thx gal3, I am so proud you like it, you done have to wait any longer, here's chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was heading back to the Gryffindor common room. She was looking for Ginny, but she found the boys; Harry and Ron. "Hey boys," "hey" both said in unison "Have you seen Ginny? I've looked for her everywhere" Hermione said pressuring the 'everywhere'

"Yeah she told us that she was going out with a friend, but she didn't tell us who." Ron said

"Oh" Hermione turned around, "can you guys tell her that I was looking for her, please" "sure" harry said with paying attention to his game of wizardry chess with Ron.

Hermione went to get fresh air; she needed to think about every single event that has happened with Draco. But she couldn't understand a thing; she was blinded, blinded by disbelief of having him care for her ( _ **A/N**_ : I know this is confusing, it means that she couldn't see the truth of Draco loving her because she thinks it's beyond imagination that her ex-bully loves her etc.) .There were many things that confused her, and she absolutely hated. But mostly the thing that confused her was on the night of that she followed Draco to the room of requirements and then waking up in front the Gryffindor tower with no memory of her leaving Draco. She decided to go backed to the Gryffindor common for the fact that she was almost frozen to death.

She entered the Gryffindor common room and her thoughts we cleared up when she saw harry and Ron playing wizard chess, and to her surprise they stopped, "Hermione – hey" harry in a high tone, Hermione raised her eyebrow,

"Hey…" she suspected something "What's up with you too?" she continued.

Harry muttered "You tell her," to Ron to which he refused, "No, you" "tell me what?" She sounded like she was giving an order.

Harry still refused and so did Ron, after was seemed like ages harry finally spoke up "we want to talk about some – err- things with you, if you don't mind of course" harry said being uncertain "I don't bite, I'll help you with your homework," but it was clear that the boys didn't want her help in their homework, "It's not that is it?" taking back she had said in the first place. Both harry and Ron nodded.

"Umm Hermione can you promise us to get mad at what we're going to ask you?" asked Ron

"Sure, I guess, what's up with you too?"

"The question is 'what up with YOU and Malfoy?'" Ron had lost his temper; harry immediately elbowed Ron in his rib

"What do you mean 'Malfoy and I'? I've got no clue on what you're talking about," slowly Hermione was losing her temper.

"What Ron meant is that, is there anything between you and Malfoy?" Asked as calmly as he could,

"As far as I know, no, why'd you ask?" Hermione asked calmly

"You're lying to us, you're hiding something" Ron said clenching his teeth.

"Well I'm not the only one hiding something either!" Hermione let go.

"What'd you mean?" Ron was losing her temper again.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Ronald. Lavender being preg –'' she couldn't say it; she didn't trust herself nor her own reaction that would've taken place.

"You actually believe her!? She's been sleeping with other guys too – ughhh – really? I've really expected more from you" Hermione looked at her lap in shame.

"Well, maybe if I spend more time with lavender I would probably guess but no, I barely spend time you with you Ron! And if she has cheated on you, why don't you just leave her for goodness sake!"

"RON, HERMIONE STOP ARGUING" Ron looked at Hermione then harry.

"Hermione just please answer our question"

"Fine" she sat up properly "Malfoy and I have met once or twice, in the most unexpected ways, but he didn't have his Slytherin pride in him at all… rather… pity" she continued.

Harry listened attentively, but Ron failed to do so. "How exactly have you both met, and what did he say to you?" asked harry

Hermione looked at Ron that looked pissed off, then back to harry, "let me guess harry, you think Draco said anything to me about Voldemort or whether he's a Deatheater? Well he has not," she said sarcastically, harry smirk and removed his elbows that were digging in his thighs and sat up properly.

"Well what has he said to you?" he repeated the question, Ron that was fed up with it got up and said "Well I'm pretty sure that this is totally useless and a waste of time,"

Hermione opened to fight back but found no words, no words at all, not even 'OK' Hermione's eyes watered and harry had seemed to notice it. After Ron had went to the dorm, harry stood up and sat next to Hermione put an arm around Hermione's shoulder, "don't mind him, lavender is stressing him a lot, so just tell me,"

"Well, it started when I was in the library and I followed Draco to the room of requirements…" Hermione said, and she told harry the time that she followed Draco leaving out the part that he had cried.

"Hasn't he said anything suspicious at all, where was he standing, or anything" harry said eager for information, "well, I think I remember that there was pointed cabinet, but I have seen it before in a book but I don't remember which," Hermione answer rubbing her forehead.

"Ah, it's in Hogwarts: A History" she said, "wait here, I'll get the book." She went to the dorm and got the book, and on the way she saw lavender giving Ron chocolates she made. When she entered the dorm she saw a cauldron near lavender's bed, she went to see the potion it smelt like fresh moaned grass, new parchments and rich cologne. She knew exactly what it is. But it didn't smell quite right, something was old about it. She ran out of the dorm and went to Ron, and before he could take the first bite, she took the chocolates from him.

"Heyyy, those are mine, lavender made them for ME," he whined

"I know she did, I am not an idiot" she stated

"Fine I'll give you some, just give it ba – '' "No" she said all at once and she speed walked to the common room and through the chocolates in the fire and watched them burn.

"Honestly Hermione? Now you won't even let me eat chocolates?" Ron said if Hermione had committed a huge crime.

"It's for your own good" she stated with no emotion

"After all these years of eating chocolates, now you come and say they are unhealthy?" Ron let out a dry laugh out

"It's not that," Hermione said while going back to the dorm and getting the book when she came back, she found lavender next to wrong looking as equally passed as Ron was.

"Why did you do that to the chocolates I gave Ron?"

"You know exactly why" Hermione walked pass lavender and rolled her eyes; Hermione was done with lavender but lavender want done with Hermione. Lavender grabbed Hermione be the arm violently and she hissed "what. Do. You. Mean?"

"Hey lavender stop it, let go of Hermione" Ron defended Hermione –surprisingly- getting up to separate lavender from Hermione. But lavender insisted on not leaving Hermione so harry got up.

"Lavender. I am bloody sure you don't want Ron or harry to know," Hermione said it on purpose so both Ron and harry would want to know and in the end she was not the one to blame and so she smirked.

"Fine, you will regret it, I tell you," lavender hissed but before she could leave Ron grabbed her by the arm.

"What do I not know Hermione?" she looked at Ron then to lavender then to Ron again.

"I'm sure lavender would do the pleasure to tell you, and if she does not speak of the truth then I would have the pleasure to correct her." Hermione smirked

"Um well, I have putting some sort of potion in your chocolates to help you not forget." She smiled weakly

"Not to forget your love feelings for her, Ron, she has been putting a love potion in your chocolates, specifically speaking 'Amortentia'" she continued for lavender - who was about to cry - , Hermione was to fell pride and victory when all she felt was pity.

"But she is not the one to blame Ron, so please forgive her." Hermione said in a low voice, lavender raised her head to look at Hermione.

"Uh lavender I think it would be best for you to go to your dorm," harry said uneasily while Ron look furious with himself

"No wonder after all the things she has done I still loved her!" Ron raged,

"Ron sit," harry said calmly

Both Ron and Hermione sat down. Ton had his head in his hand and his elbows were digging in his knees "please Hermione, forgive me, I wasn't conscious, I was never conscious" Ron seemed to be begging, Hermione couldn't help seeing Ron like this, after all the break done the crying and losing herself all she needed to say a word that would make everything she has done gone vain. But she has always put harry and Ron before herself and she will continue to do so.

After what seemed liked hours, she finally found the words, though they were so simple "Its ok" and she patted Ron's back. Harry was looking at her in bewilderment, but all she could do is raise her shoulder as in 'I don't know' way. Without warning Ron starched his arms and hugged Hermione tightly, like she always dreamt, she was so happy she could cry. The golden trio was back and better than ever. Then harry joined the hugged and all of them fell and nearly knocked out the couch and nearly killed each other.

A/N: hey pips, hoped you liked it, sorry for taking too long so to make up for that I made this chapter long


End file.
